


And I love you

by nathyfaith



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, In which Ward is practically a Mr. Darcy, Ward and asgardian things don't mix, Ward is just robbing some of Augustus Waters words, movies - Freeform, poem, quotes, the wind is blowing I must quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after HYDRA infiltrates SHIELD Ward is back with the team. During a mission he gets in contact with an strange artifact and the usual closed up specialist is pouring his heart out with <i>quoting</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Marvel or any of the characters or locations mentioned in this work of fanfiction. 
> 
> If anyone is interested the quotes are from: Gerard Way, Shakespeare, Ben Logsdon, Pride and Prejudice (movie 2005), John Green, William Sean, Miss Congeniality (movie 2000).
> 
> Ldjkitten, you know how much I adore ya. Thank you so much for proof reading this fic for me, love!  
> Hope you guys enjoy this little craziness of mine!!

_**“The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds.”** _

_**― Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook** _

He has been back for four months now, slowly and gradually Ward is again working with the team. It hasn’t been an easy come back to be honest. He had to go through a lot of therapy. A lot of heartache. Lots of sleepless night’s just thinking on ‘what if’. Two years and the memories of Garrett still plagued his dreams.

It didn’t matter really. He could go on with his existence as long as she was safe. Happy. Except, she isn’t. Skye is being haunted by her father’s ghost and the darkness inside her is closing in. He wants to bring her into his arms and kiss her pain away. It’s a dream. And Ward is old enough to know that dreams don’t come true.

* * *

Ward wakes up feeling a strange weight on his chest. He looks down to the girl who is laying sprawled over him, hair splashed on her face. The Bus was grounded for tonight needing quick repairs and fueling. May was surely in the cockpit or with Coulson, FitzSimmons were either sleeping or in the lab and Ward was absolutely sure Trip was in dreamland. It was interesting how a couple of hours could turn your life around. Just yesterday he was more than sure that dreams were for children, today, the girl of his dreams rests securely in his arms. His mind traveled to hours prior that same day.

_They were called over for an 084, apparently another damn asgardian artifact lost on earth. And like usual Ward got the end of the rope. They had been ambushed by a team of armed guerrillas, it was like Peru all over again, except this time they didn’t have someone trying to betray them. When Ward thoughtlessly pulled the artifact out from the rock. It looked like a[jewelry](http://24.media.tumblr.com/4901b6b59f91f5b38443761509a067bb/tumblr_mjxjjwlcK21rui49ao3_1280.jpg) of sorts, gold with red symbols adorning it. Gosh knows that if it depended of FitzSimmons they were going to get that thing out of the place three days later - it amazes him that after all this years they were still extremely meticular about collecting alien things. He wondered why, since they co-existed with an alien girl._

_“Ward! What are you doing?” Screamed Fitz, alarm causing his eyes to bug out._

_“Getting it out! Did you or did you not hear the guns firing outside?!” The specialist asked distressed._

_“Yes, but…” He says gesturing with his arms to the exit of the cage and to Ward, not particular sure of what to do. Maybe they should put the artifact in the box they had brought or maybe forget protocol and run._

_“Ward?!” Simmons called, when suddenly there was an explosion throwing them to the ground._

_“Oh, how wrong we were to think immortality meant never dying!”  Ward quotes as he gets up from the ground and helped FitzSimmons._

_“Ward!!” Trip and Skye called from outside worriedly. “Are you guys hurt?”_

_“There is no time to worry about whether or not we are hurt; there is only time to run.” Ward proclaimed as if it was his natural way of speaking._

_Skye has an incredulous look on her face, Trip is in front of her just as surprised._

_“He is crazy.” Trip says shaking himself from his stupor. Skye shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head._

_“I…”  Skye takes a deep breath in and quickly blows out completely flabbergasted._

_“What the hell just happened?” Trip questions because Ward is almost on the Bus and Fitz is running like a maniac in a marathon waving his hands above his head._

_“No one touches the artifact!” Simmons yells breathlessly she and Fitz had conjured an idea of what could be happening with Ward in the few minutes it took them to run back to the Bus. Coulson and May are standing on the cargo bay ramp. Ward was about to give the artifact to May so she could put it aside when Fitz yells. “Yo!”_

_“I said no one touches it!” Fitz spoke, emphasizing his words as he gestured wildly his hands._

_“Put it on the floor Grant!” Skye exclaims seeing their friends agitated looks._

_“To put it on the floor, or not to put it on the floor: that is the question.” Ward says holding the weird artifact as if he was holding a skull. May and Coulson have their mouths agape as they stare at their specialist, just as astounded as Skye and Trip had been minutes before._

_“Excuse me?!” Simmons is confused with the picture in front of her and annoyed because no one is moving. So, she cries out. “But shouldn’t we be running from the trouble right at this instant?!”_

_Coulson blinks. May is in motion, certainly headed to the cockpit. Trip is pressing the bottom to close the ramp and poor Fitz is shaking his head skeptically._

_“You.” Fitz says staring at Ward. “Come with me. Let’s put that thing away.”_

_Simmons and Trip exchange a look. Skye breathes deeply. At least they are back in the air again. When the artifact is away from curious or greedy and impatient hands - reads Turbo right there - Fitz and Ward are back in the lab. Simmons is finishing up a bandage on Trip’s face while Skye is sat over their counter, back tense, lips thin, her whole body screaming danger._

_“You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed, Ward.” Fitz voices patting his shoulder._

_“A true friend freely, advises justly, assists readily, adventures boldly, takes all patiently, defends courageously, and continues a friend unchangeably.” Ward answers him, rolling his eyes._

_Skye jumps from the counter, her body trembling almost indistinguishable, she walks through the lab doors without looking back and is about to climb the staircase when Ward stops her by gently placing his hand on her wrist. It was a bold movement, he hardly touched her nowadays and when he did, it was always followed by an apology._

_He bit his lip as she turned to him, her hair falling in cascades around her face, she blinks rapidly as to hide the tears she didn’t allow to fall. He approached her slowly and cupped her face in the palm of his hands, before resting his forehead against hers, their breath mingling in between them._

_“Why can’t you see, you’re the only one for me?” He asks lovingly._

_Skye can hear his heart beat and notices, thanks to her newly discovered alien powers, that there is something influencing him, without a doubt the 084. To simply gush all of his feelings in the most poetic kind of way. He raises his head to stare at her face._

_“I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer. These past few months have been a torment. I came back to the Bus with the single object of seeing you. I had to see you. If your feelings are still the same as they were two years ago, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings had changed, I will have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul and I love...I love... I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on.” He is bearing his soul to her. His eyes are like chocolate pools of lava, they are burning, yet also comforting at the same time. Skye can feel herself being pulled into their chocolaty depths. There’s so much truth in his speech that without much of a thought Skye slides both her arms behind his neck and brings him a bit closer to her._

_“Are you seriously quoting Pride and Prejudice to me now?” She asks holding back the urge to kiss him senseless and poke him at the same time for being so adorable._

_“No. Am I?” He sounds slightly confused and disorientated for a second._

_“Yeah, you are silly.” The hacker tells him fondly._

_“All I know is that my thoughts are stars that I can’t fathom into constellations.” He quotes, a silly beam on his face._

_Skye chuckles and kisses his nose. “I think this is probably the 084 speaking.” She says hiding her face in the crook of his neck._

_“It isn’t.” He says circling her waist with his arms. She sighs relaxing in his embrace._

_“I do love you.” Ward insists withdrawing her a bit from his arms so he could stare into her brown doe eyes. “Like I have never loved anyone before. And I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable…” He is saying as he twirls a lock of her soft hair between his fingers distractedly._

_“Grant, will you shut up and kiss me already?” He doesn’t have to be asked twice._

“I can hear you thinking.” Skye mumbled as she cuddled more to the warmth of her favorite robot.

“Sorry. I was just…” He says as he absentmindedly runs his fingers through her hair.

“Imagining how silly you looked playing Mr.Darcy and Augustus Waters?” Skye asks her voice hoarse from sleep as she searches for his dark eyes.

“Actually, I would happily quote any of those romantic book guys as long as it would make you give me that silly smile again.” He vowed kissing the tip of her nose.

“I do love your dorkiness.” Skye tells him raising a bit from her spot and literally laying on top of him, he embraces her within his arms and kisses the crown of her head.

“Don’t you dare tell the team. I don’t think I could be any more embarrassed than I already am.” He murmured grumpily.

“What babe afraid Trip might quote back at ya?” She is looking at him with a devious smile.

“You did not.” He says.

“Oh, I did. I bet May is laughing her ass off with D.C by now.” Skye retorts at him, biting her lip to stop herself from chuckling.

“I hate you.” He says narrowing his eyes, a slim smile on his face.

Skye sits on him, her legs keeping him in place her hands opened over his chest. And she singsongs to him “No, you don’t. You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me... You want to hug me... You want to love me...You want to smooch me... You want to… have babies with me.”

Ward grabs her by the hips and pins her down on the bed underneath him, she yelps, laughing.

“Yay, so what if I want? Are you gonna stop me, shortie one?” He asks teasing her as he kisses her exposed neck.

“Not in a million years.” She says in a whispered sexy tone.

“Yeah, why not?” He questions her again kissing her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her chin. He stops watching her eyes mirroring his own desire.

“Because I love you too, dumbass.” And with a move of her small hand she pulls him to her crashing their lips together.

 


End file.
